You're Beautiful
by Green-Eyed-Soul
Summary: Songfic You're beautiful von James Blunt. James sieht Lily mit ihrem Freund und realisiert, dass sie nie zusammenkommen werden. Oder?


_Disclaimer: Nichts von dem gehört mir (leider), die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling und das Lied James Blunt._

_A/N: Habt Mitleid mit mir, dass ist meine erste Story. Als ich das Lied gehört habe, ist mir das hier eingefallen.

* * *

_

**You're Beautiful**

_My life is brilliant.__  
__My love is pure.__  
__I saw an angel.__  
__Of that I'm sure.__  
__She smiled at me on the subway.__  
__She was with another man.__  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
__'Cause I've got a plan._

Als ich von meinen Quidditchplänen aufsah, sah ich sie. Lily Evans. Das schönste Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Sie kam gerade mit Diggory, ihrem Freund, in die große Halle. Die Art wie sie ihn mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen bewundert anguckte, während sie ihr rotes, leicht gewelltes Haar zurückstrich, brach mir fast das Herz. Ob Diggory wusste, dass sie kleine goldene Sprenkel in den Augen hatte, wenn sie lachte? Und, dass ihre Augen sich schnell verdunkelten, wenn sie sehr wütend war, meistens auf mich ? Ich seufzte. In dem Moment blickte Lily zu mir hinüber und lächelte mich strahlend an, ohne von meinen Gedanken zu ahnen. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung? Schließlich waren wir dieses Jahr gemeinsam Schulsprecher geworden, wir mussten viel zusammmenarbeiten und hatten einen Gemeintschaftsraum für uns. Sie war so wunderschön.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Was sollte ich tun ? Ich hatte keine Chancen. Es hatte so lange gedauert, bis ich sie überzeugen konnte, Freunde zu werden, ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören. In den letzten sechs Jahren war ich ein richtiger Angeber gewesen. Ich hatte sie wie jedes andere Mädchen behandelt, obwohl sie besonders war. Sie war ein Engel. Ich hatte sie nicht verdient.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,__  
__As we walked on by.__  
__She could see from my face that I was,__  
__Fucking high,__  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again,__  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end.__  
_

Ihr Lächeln wurde für einen Moment unsicher, als sie den komischen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht sah. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihr tief in die Augen sehen, die Augen die mich früher so wütend angeblitzt hatten, als ich sie provoziert habe, damit sie mich ansah. Meine schokoladenbraunen Augen traffen auf ihre grünen. Plötzlich hörte sich die Welt auf zudrehen. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Alles andere verschwand. Nur wir beiden existierten. Nur wir beide waren wichtig. Ihr Geschicht strahlte so andächtig wie noch nie, ihre Augen blickten mich erstaunt an und ihre Lippen zitterten leicht. Aber da war noch ein anderer Ausdruck in den Augen. Ich konnte ihn nicht recht definieren. War es Liebe ? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein!

Dann berührte Diggory sie am Arm und die Welt war wieder da. Der Lärm der großen Halle tobte um uns herum und Lily drehte sich zu Diggory, der sie etwas fragte. Sie antwortete und ging mit ihm aus der Halle. An der Tür drehte sie sich verwirrt noch mal zu mir um, sah mich an und schüttelte dann Kopf, wie um eine ungewollte Vorstellung zu vertreiben. Dann verschwand sie. Und mit ihr der Glanz und das Licht, das eben noch auf der Halle gelegen hatte.

War das eben wirklich passiert? Es kam mir so unwirklich vor, wie eine Szene aus einem Film. Hatte jemand etwas bemerkt? Nein, Sirius löffelte neben mir seelenruhig sein Mittagessen in den Mund, auch Moony und Wormtail waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

Ich versank wieder in meinen Gedanken. Lily... Sie hatte so wunderschön ausgesehen.

_  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you.__  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,__  
__When she thought up that I should be with you.__  
__But it's time to face the truth,__  
__I will never be with you._

Aber sie war mit Diggory zusammen. Und war ihm gefolgt. Nein, ich würde nie mit ihr zusammen sein, nie an ihrer Seite entlanglaufen, nie ihre Hand halten, nie für sie da sein, nie sie küssen, nie ihr Freund sein, nie von ihr geliebt werden.

Oder ?

* * *

A/N: Hoffentlich ist es nicht alzu schlecht. Wenn irgendwer eine Meinung dazu hat, kann er gerne auf den kleinen lila Knopf links unten drücken. 


End file.
